


Just One Dance, Handsome

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bottom Anthony DiNozzo, Lapdances, M/M, Top Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Tony has gotten the task of planning McGee's bachelor party, and he's going all out.





	Just One Dance, Handsome

Tony doesn’t know why Tim trusts him to plan his bachelor party, but he does, and Tony can’t let that chance slip.  He’s planning to go all out.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

As it turns out, Timothy McGee isn’t one to socialize.  At least, not in real life. He might be good at online gaming and online friend-getting, but Tony struggles to get in touch with even a few of Tim’s real life, actual friends.  In the end, he only manages to find three friends of his he can invite to the bachelor party, and they all work at NCIS.

 

“You’re coming, Jeth.  I’m not going to be there alone with McGeek’s geeky geek-friends”, Tony tells Jethro the day before the party.  Jethro rolls his eyes.

 

“And what do you have planned for tomorrow night?”

 

All he gets in return is a grin.  Jethro sighs and nods. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”  He has barely finished the sentence before his lips are covered with Tony’s, and the younger man pulls him closer, his arms around his neck.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony, Tim, Jethro and Tim’s friends gather outside the club.  Tony has had a stupid grin on his face all day, eagerly anticipating the evening.  Both Jethro and Tim are weary of that and share a look.

 

“Are we sure this is a good idea, boss?” Tim asks for the third time.

 

“Not your boss here, Tim”, Jethro answers gruffly, the same answer he’s giving him for the third time.  Tim sighs and goes with Tony and the others inside.

 

They have an entire section of the club to themselves, and Tim feels a pang of regret that he gave Tony so much freedom.

 

He regrets even more when the shots show up, and Tony urges three into him immediately.  Tim coughs, but calms soon after, and lets the drinks keep coming.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Right as Tim is really getting to feel the alcohol, the strippers arrive.  Tony grins and waves them over. They look around at the men, before one of them speaks.

 

“What a dull bachelor party.  Want us to liven it up?” She asks with a flirty grin, going over to Tony.

 

Tony looks up at her and licks his lips, before winking at her.  “That over there is the bachelor in question.” He points at Tim, who is blinking rapidly and trying to focus on the conversation he’s having with IT Kevin, one of the three friends Tony had convinced to join them.

 

The stripper nods and goes over to Tim, sliding into his lap.  Tony smirks as he watches Tim get a lapdance from the scantily clad stripper, and his smirk only grows as the other stripper approach Jethro and offer him a dance.  Tony lets out a laugh as Jethro turns it down with a roll of his eyes and a sip of his bourbon.

 

“Come on, just one dance, handsome.”  All she gets is a shake of Jethro’s head, and she  moves over to Kevin to give him a lapdance instead.

 

Jethro looks over at Tony and gestures for him to come closer.  Tony complies, drink in hand, and sips it as he sits right next to him, leaning closer.  “What is it, Jeth?” He asks with a grin still painting his lips. Instead of answering, Jethro sets down his drink and does the same for Tony before pulling him into his lap, Tony letting out a surprised sound when he does.

 

“Jethro!”  He says, looking down at his partner with raised eyebrows.  He shifts until he is straddling Jethro’s thighs, and then it makes sense to Tony’s half-drunk mind.  Jethro wants him in his lap instead of those strippers. He leans in and connects their lips, kissing him deeply.  Tony feels Jethro’s hand tangle in his hair and pull him closer, and he knows they shouldn’t do this here, nobody knows they’re together.  Jethro’s other hand lands on his hip and guides him closer, ever closer until Tony is bent almost in half to still be able to kiss Jethro.

 

Tony is the one to break the kiss, panting softly as their noses still touch.  He begins moving his hips, making a mirror image of the two women the other guests are occupied with.  He grinds down against Jethro’s lap, and Tony can feel his cock beginning to stir. He leans down and bites playfully at Jethro’s lower lip, pulling back and tugging his lip with him as he continues to grind and move and twist in his lap.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It takes until they’re home before Tony speaks up.

 

“Hey, Jeth, I’m really sorry for giving you that lapdance, I shouldn’t have…  I’m not, however, sorry for outing us to McGee. I just wish I could’ve seen his face.”

 

Jethro chuckles as he sits next to Tony on the couch.  “I don’t think it was us he was paying attention to when we did that.  He seemed pretty busy with the little number in his lap.”

 

“Speaking of in someone’s lap...”  Tony trails off as he stands, only to straddle Jethro’s thighs and lean down, kissing him, just like at the club.  And just like at the club, Jethro’s hands move, one to his hair to keep his head in place and one to his hip to pull him closer.

 

Tony rocks his hips against Jethro’s crotch as he breaks the kiss, and as he leans his forehead against Jethro’s, he moves his hands to Jethro’s shirt, slowly and carefully unbuttoning it.  He slides his hands up Jethro’s chest and pushes his shirt off of his shoulders. Jethro shrugs it off before moving his hands to Tony’s shirt, undoing the buttons in the same slow, measured movements that Tony used.

 

The shirt is tossed away, and Tony’s hands move to Jethro’s pants button, undoing it and lowering the zipper agonizingly slowly.  Jethro bites his lip and tugs at Tony’s jeans, opening them with a more and more impatient look on his face. He tugs Tony back into a kiss to distract him before pushing Tony’s jeans down, exposing his ass.

 

Tony moans against his neck as he feels Jethro’s fingers rub across his hole.  “Bedroom. Now.” He pants as he gets to his feet, taking Jethro’s hand and pulling him along.

 

They are quite the sight, the two men, half undressed, horny and impatient.  Jethro sits on the bed to remove his pants and underwear while Tony digs through the nightstand drawer to find the lube.  Finally finding it, he tosses it over to Jethro before following the same path, getting completely undressed before once again straddling his thighs.  Jethro’s slicked fingers seek out his hole and pushes inside, quickly and roughly stretching him before guiding him onto his cock.

 

Tony moans as he slides onto him, kissing Jethro once, twice more.  He begins rocking his hips, back and forth, up and down, gasping and moaning as his eyes slide shut and his hands cling to Jethro’s shoulders.  Jethro helps guide him with hands on his hips, he himself rocking to meet Tony’s hips.

 

Neither last long before they come, the pent up energy from the club helping them reach their highs faster.  They pull apart to clean up before falling into bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
